Excusas
by Ciann
Summary: Ren nunca le negaba nada a su hermana. Eso diría si le preguntaban. Esa sería su excusa. HoroxRen - RenxHoro


Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Hermanas.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Le cambié el título un sinnúmero de veces para terminar cambiándole toda la trama. Lo cierto es que se convirtió en algo bastante simplón. El chino es fácil-fácil en este fanfic, pero bueh…

* * *

Excusas

Ren nunca le negaba nada, pero nada a su hermana.

Repito: Ren nunca-**¡NUNCA!**-le negaba nada de nada a su hermana.

Así que cuando Jun ponía esa cara que ponía cuando quería conseguir algo de él, el chino sabía que no iba a poder negarse a lo que sea que ella le iba a pedir...

Sin importar que le estuviese pidiendo… ¡Grandes Espíritus! Ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

-¡Reeeeen!-con el tonito de voz ese.

Se resistió un poco. _Sí_. Se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero de todos modos término aceptando el cruel destino que le deparaban las acciones poco afortunadas, de hecho eran hasta un tanto irresponsables, de su encantadora hermana mayor.

Es que…

Aunque le pidiera que se lanzara por un precipicio, Ren nunca le negaba nada, pero nada a Jun.

Es cierto que esto era algo mucho, mucho, mucho, muuucho peor que un precipicio, pero pues…

Él nunca le negaba nada de nada a su hermana.

Esa sería su excusa.

…

Horo-Horo siempre creyó que Pilika estaba algo loca.

No. Error. No lo creía.

¡Estaba completamente seguro de ello!

Pilika estaba loca. Era mandona y también terca. Se le metía algo en la cabeza y era imposible sacarla de eso o convencerla de lo contrario. Sin importar lo mucho que él se negara (O le rogara: "_Pero Pili, no más vueltas por favor que ya no siento las piernas" _mientras realizaba su entrenamiento matutino).

Pero de acuerdo, Pilika era así, pero era su hermana, de hecho su única hermana, por lo que tenía que quererla tal cual era.

O eso pensaba él.

-Hermano, creo que necesitas conseguirte una novia.

Qué manera más adecuada de comenzar una conversación en el almuerzo. Horokeu sintió que se le revolvía el estomago de repente… ¡Por la sorpresa! Por supuesto, no porque en ese preciso momento estuviese pensando en cierto chino porque… ¡Es que estaba comiendo comida china! De nuevo. Por su culpa.

Ya, esa era su excusa, pero volviendo un poco a la realidad…

-¿Qué?

-Eso. Que creo que necesitas conseguirte una novia.

Pilika lo miró muy seria, arrimada en la mesa y apoyándose con los codos en esta.

-¿Te parece que te arregle una cita con alguien?

La seriedad fue, repentinamente, remplazada por una sonrisa. De esas que el norteño sabía venían siempre acompañadas de intenciones de dudosa índole, por no decir que eran simplemente perversas, y un par de ojos intensamente celestes cerrados como si se tratara de un angelito recién caído del cielo.

¿Por qué Pilika se molestaba en preguntar? A pesar de que la respuesta fuese negativa, o fuera la que fuera en realidad, la niña se las apañaría para obligarlo a ir. Así que, más para parcharse antes de siquiera haberse cortado o herido, decidió preguntar:

-¿Con quién?

-Eso es una sorpresa.

Lo último que le faltaba era su hermana intentando hacer de casamentera o fuera lo que fuese que intentaba hacer. Pero como sabía que Pilika nunca aceptaba un _no_ por respuesta, gruñó algo que parecía ser entre un _sí _con un: "Haz lo que quieras".

Así que la niña dio un saltito y acompañó el gesto con un alegre: "yay". Al instante la perdió de vista por completo, ojala que para siempre, pensó el aludido, porque, para ser sinceros, mejor solo que mal acompañado.

Probablemente a Pilika no había que quererla tanto, él mismo pensaba que la estaba malcriando un poco y a la niña-en algún momento, el shaman no sabría decir cuál-le había dejado de llegar la sangre a la cabeza como correspondía.

De eso último se dio cuenta cuando llegó al lugar de la cita, un poco retrasado, está demás decir.

…

-¿Tú…?-sin querer alargó esa pequeña palabra más de lo que hubiese querido hacer, así que se calló apenas cayó en la cuenta y volvió a mirarlo.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía ese sujeto ahí? ¿Qué se suponía que hacía sentado en donde se suponía que su cita iba a estar sentada?

El aludido resopló por lo bajo y se volvió a acomodar en la banca, con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión de siempre.

-¿Tú eres mi cita?-preguntó el ainu entonces, en un arranque de valentía y sintiendo como le temblaba la voz al preguntar.

El chino se sonrojó, sin saber por qué, y contestó, sin mirarlo, con un sereno, simple y algo seco:

-Sí.

Horo-Horo lo miró por un momento de incomodo silencio, luego miró su mano y recordó que había traído un ramo de flores porque pues, eso era lo que hacían los hombres en las citas, ¿no?

Así que alzó el detalle y se lo extendió al otro shaman.

-Para ti.

Ren lo miró, por fin, fijamente, titubeó un poco y luego de una pausa dramática decidió tomar, algo turbado, las flores.

Fue en ese momento exacto, en que sus manos se rozaron, que el chino se dio cuenta de que el norteño le sonreía ampliamente.

Tal vez por eso nunca le negaba nada, pero nada a su hermana.

Horokeu, a su vez... Pensó que tal vez Pilika no estaba tan loca. O al menos, no tenía tan malas ideas.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Un minuto de silencio, para que el chino volviera a mirar hacia el infinito y más allá, _pero menos al Joto-Joto_, y murmurar.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Horo-Horo, sin saber porque, sólo sonrió más.

Ren sabía que su hermana pedía cosas simples…

Tan simples como ir a una cita.

A una cita con Horo.

Aún con la rareza que implicaba la situación en sí, por lo que cuando sintió la cercanía de la mano del otro shaman con la suya…

Estaba seguro de que no le negaría nunca nada de nada a su hermana de nuevo_, _menos si son cosas que involucrarán al norteño.

¡Tan sólo porque se lo pidió Jun!

Esa será su excusa.

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, ramos de rosas & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
